


Like Longing

by kaibasetos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibasetos/pseuds/kaibasetos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba’s voice is not his own anymore when Jounouchi’s lips are warm on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I've mainly written introspective and emotion-heavy JouKai, so I thought it was about time to change that. What better way to do so than with some utterly pointless smut?

Kaiba’s voice is not his own anymore when Jounouchi’s lips are warm on his skin.

He can feel the smooth heat of Jounouchi’s mouth moving down, trailing artless sloppy kisses over the expanse of his abdomen. Jounouchi’s hands feel rough over his ribs but their path is gentle, almost soothing. Kaiba’s shirt is unbuttoned and it lays strewn open around him almost artfully, his tie lost somewhere in the bed. He’s barely unclothed but he’s never felt so barren, vulnerable. Anxiety crawls along the edges of his skin, quelled and held at bay by the way Jounouchi sucks and bites at the juncture of his hip, hard enough to bruise, hungry. The sound that leaves Kaiba’s throat is raw and wanting. His fingers clench in the sheets.

All he can see by the dim light of the moon is mussed blond hair except for when Jounouchi glances up at him, his eyes dark and his mouth a wicked smirk. Jounouchi licks his lips and Kaiba has to grit his teeth to keep his back from arching. It’s such a simple thing but it makes him want so badly, an inhumane, monstrous want he’s not familiar with.

Jounouchi shifts to suck and bite his name into Kaiba’s other hip, mirroring his actions, and Kaiba echoes him with another aching noise. Jounouchi always wants to mark him, to leave something that makes Kaiba  _his_ , and god, does Kaiba want to be his. Jounouchi pushes back his hair with one hand and Kaiba longs to touch him. He lets that hand drop to Kaiba’s thigh as he pulls his mouth away again and Kaiba  _longs_  to touch him. His nails scrape against the bed, but he won’t give in. Not yet.

When Jounouchi’s hands move to his waist, Kaiba reflexively grabs his wrist, a panicked, involuntary reaction, and Jounouchi looks up at him. “Do you want me to stop?” It’s a genuine question, laced with acceptance and promise, the unspoken  _I will if you want me to_ , but the tone in which he says it is so low and dripping with such lust it makes fire swirl in the pit of Kaiba’s stomach.

He looks debauched. Kaiba wants nothing more than to debauch him further.

“No,” Kaiba breathes, slowly releasing Jounouchi’s wrist, and because Jounouchi doesn’t seem entirely convinced he lets his head fall back against the bed and breathes it again, more vehemently. “ _No_.”

He doesn’t dare to look as Jounouchi unbuttons and unzips his pants, lifting his hips just enough for Jounouchi to pull them down but no further. He’s cold but Jounouchi is warm, so warm. Jounouchi’s mouth is on his inner thigh now, leaving a wet trail of almost-kisses, and when his teeth sink into sensitive flesh Kaiba’s body jolts and Jounouchi’s hands are rubbing at his hips to soothe him back down again.

“Tell me,” Jounouchi murmurs between where his lips meet Kaiba’s skin. “You have to tell me.”

Kaiba inhales sharply, his nails biting into his own palms now as he fights to keep still, to not let on how badly he craves this. Jounouchi’s hands, Jounouchi’s mouth, Jounouchi. “Don’t—” his voice breaks into a growl when Jounouchi’s fingers trail lower and then hesitate, waiting. “Don’t stop.”

The words sound so alien to his own ears they almost make him cringe, but he doesn’t have time to register shame when Jounouchi’s fingers are curling around the base of his cock, stroking slow and deliberate, undoing him. Jounouchi’s tongue feels absolutely sinful as he licks a trail up the underside of his cock and flattens it against the tip, and Kaiba’s head twists to the side as he groans. His arms start to quake.

“I won’t,” Jounouchi replies slyly, flashing a little grin he knows Kaiba won’t see before taking Kaiba fully into his mouth and sucking eagerly. The sounds Kaiba makes are strangled, heavy, oh-so-satisfying, his breathing erratic, and he can’t stop himself from touching Jounouchi anymore. His hands are in Jounouchi’s hair, first mindlessly caressing and then desperately grasping when Jounouchi pulls back and then sinks further down his cock, still stroking what he can. His mouth is slick and hot and his fingers are tightly encircled and Kaiba hisses out a curse under his breath, his back finally arching involuntarily. Jounouchi has a way of making the rest of the world fade into white noise and a way of making him feel like flame is devouring him whole, like burning desperation is the only thing he can possibly feel. He can't help it. He starts to fall apart.

The slurping sounds Jounouchi makes are obscene, vulgar music to Kaiba’s ears, and they flush his entire body with heat. He rocks his hips up, pulling Jounouchi’s hair now, fucking his mouth and cursing again when Jounouchi takes him deeper with little complaint. He quivers and almost squirms, wanting more, needing  _more_ , needing all of him.

He doesn’t even notice Jounouchi has started touching himself until he lets out a muffled moan around Kaiba’s cock, his eyes clenched shut and his hand trembling, and Kaiba so nearly comes at the mere realization. It's only by sheer will that he doesn't. He feels dizzy, alive.

“You’re so good, Jounouchi,” Kaiba praises him hotly with a forceful push of his hips and a tug of his hair, and Jounouchi moans again, the sound this time a little closer to a whimper. “You’re so good.”

Kaiba wants to maintain composure, wants to keep talking, but Jounouchi really is so goddamn good and his words turn into a breathless litany of Jounouchi’s name instead, panted out in rhythm with the roll of his hips. Jounouchi slides his tongue against the head of his cock with a lost little pleased noise of his own, and Kaiba is so close he can taste it.

It tastes like longing, like fervor, like love.

He pulls Jounouchi’s hair so hard he hears the reaction of plain and pleasure mix into one, and a single blinding moment of tension seems to stretch on forever before he starts to shake apart. He throws his head back and arches his back up further off the bed, his release carefully silent save for his uneven breathing and a quiet wailing stutter on the first syllable of Jounouchi’s name. Jounouchi chokes and coughs as he jerks back, but Kaiba’s fingers curl in his hair almost instantly, an encouragement.

“Come on, Jounouchi.”

Kaiba’s voice is so hoarse and dark Jounouchi has no doubt as to what he’s referring to, and it makes him shudder. He strokes himself fast and rough to the feeling of Kaiba’s fingers still petting through his hair and Kaiba's words eating him up until he comes too, his orgasm wracking through him and leaving him a moaning mess.

The room is thick with labored breathing as they both recover, Kaiba’s grip on Jounouchi’s hair reluctantly loosening when Jounouchi crawls up the bed with trembling limbs and falls onto the pillow next to him. Kaiba’s eyes wander tiredly over to him, and yes, he looks thoroughly debauched now — dazed, lips pink and damp, hair tousled. He flashes Kaiba a sleepy smile and leans in to kiss him, deceptively soft. Kaiba can’t help but return the sentiment, drawn to him by inexplicable magnetism, but when they part he starts to frown. “That’s disgusting.”

Jounouchi just quakes with laughter, rolling his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up, Kaiba.”


End file.
